Controler and the controled
by FattySkeleton
Summary: Dib makes a device that controls Zim's PAK. but what happens when Gaz gets her hands on it?
1. Gaz goes first

Don't own.

"I've done it!" yelled dib as he brandished a large Gamegirl controller over his head.

"I have finally made a control for Zim's PAK! Now I can make him do anything! Even make him tell the world that he is an alien!" he monologued to no one. The controller was on the couch as he was yelling about his plan, and he never even noticed when Gaz came by and carried it away.

"Now I finally win-. . . . Where's the controller?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

in the dark purplish room that belongs to Gaz, horrible events were about to happen.

Gaz looked at the new game in her hands and clicked the power button. The screen glowed to life as the question "Would you like to play?" appeared on the screen and Gaz clicked the A button to show yes.

A picture of Zim came up and on the sides of the screen where tools ranging from tentacles to guns lined the edges. The words DO WHAT YOU WANT went across Zim's face. Gaz took out one of the guns and let it hover next to his head waiting deciding whether or not to kill him then and there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zim had no idea why he lost control of his pak or his body, but he did know that if the ray gun next to his head went off he wouldn't die.

Maybe

He breathed out a sigh of relief when the gun suddenly went back into his PAK, but the relif was short lived when one of his tentacles suddenly went through his legs from behind, rubbing hard on his reproductive organs. The tentacle rose until it was in front of his face and the head changed into a knife and sliced his invader suit in half.

"Oh my freaking Tallest." he said as he stood frozen on the floor of the omega level with nothing but his boots on and a tentacle through his legs.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the dark purplish room Gaz was drooling over the animated body of Zim.

'Wow if he looks like this in real life he would have girls all over him.' she thought as she made the tentacle twist around his body and pet his well muscled chest. she giggled at his pained/pleasured face as the tentacle rubbed hard against his alien penis.

'I wonder what he would look like if he came?' she mused. 'Well in the name of science I suppose I will find out.'

She smiled evilly as she chose her next instrument of sexual torture.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zim's eyes were huge as he stared at the one thing in his PAK he was the most afraid of at this second.

A vacuum cleaner hose.

It slowly went closer to his penis and in a lightning flash latched on. He screamed and tried to get away from the thing that was sucking the life out of him. He tried to call for help but one of his tentacles slapped across his mouth. Another one slid up his legs and started to tug gently on his balls as a third tentacle petted his chest.

The pleasure was starting to out do the pain as he grew hotter and hotter. He was doing his best not to come when he just couldn't take it anymore

He let go

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaz watched as the animated Zim let go and came with the hose around his large alien cock.

His face was red and he was breathing really hard as he appeared to give up the fight to hold back his pleasure.

He was so hot.

Gaz shivered as that thought went through her mind and she noticed her panties were wet.

'I'll have to take care of that.' she thought as she got up and turned the game off, heading toward the bathroom to take a shower.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Zim lay gasping on the floor of his base trying to come back down from the haze after the strong pleasure he had just had.

'How the hell did that happen?' he thought as he slowly raised him self off the floor.

He stumbled toward his cleaning station 'and why the Tallest did i like it so much?

___________________________________________________________________________________-

Gaz stood under the hot spray of water as she thought

'I would love to do that to some one in real life, . . . . maybe someone green?'

___________________________________________________________________________________________-

Zim stood under the warm jell of the cleaner and thought.

'I loved being controlled like that, maybe someone can do that to me in real life, . . . . maybe some one purple?'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Dib had just finished looking everywhere for his controller and sat down on the couch.

"GOD DAMMIT WILL I EVER WIN!!!!!!????" he yelled to the roof and beyond.


	2. and it's zim's turn

**_So many people wanted this to go on and so I was like what the heck. If you want more review and tell me._**

The next day at school Zim was very jumpy. He never knew when his P.A.K. would malfunction again and molest him again. Not that he was all that against it but it couldn't happen at school. Every time one of the worm babies touched him he thought his pak was acting up. He had even jumped so hard that his wig had fallen off.

"Zim!" Yelled Dib, once again Zim jumped. "Once I find that Pak control device that I made you will PAY!" he ran away his stupid trench coat fluttering behind him, but what he had said made Zim stop. Pak control device? That the Dib had lost?

Memories of what had happened when he had gone into the Dib's body flashed through his mind.

The one who had taken the "game" from the Dib had been his sister Gaz. Had she done it again? The thought made his lips curl. It had to be her no one else would be able to control his Pak with such effectiveness. He blushed slightly at what she had done with her "effectiveness".

Well, he smirked, as some human said an eye for an eye and Zim knew exactly how to pay back in full.

Today had been interesting, thought Gaz as she got ready for bed. Zim had been acting weirder than usual and he kept looking at me. Like he knew something she didn't. she felt a little mad.

She grinned, well at least I can take it out on the animated Zim. She thought while licking her lips. His O face is very cute, but I won't let him come so fast this time, I'll drag it out and see if Zim can beg.

A picture appeared in my mind of Zim tied up in his own tentacles, blind folded, on his knees and unable to come because one of the tentacles wrapped around his big throbbing dick's base as another stroked it gently swirling the crown as his pre-come leaked out.

"P-please mistress." Her imaginary Zim gasped as his whole body shuddered in pleasurable pain as his orgasm was denied him. "May I-I co-come?"

In the Dark purple room Gaz fingered herself with her eyes closed at that picture, practically purring pleasure as she denied him and made him crawl on a chain after her and licked her too completion in her imagination.

Zim, outside her room in a tree almost fell out when he saw her pleasuring herself in his view. "Dear Irk! When I take over the humans will probably be kept as sex toys if any of them look half as good as she does doing that."

He got his mind back on track when she headed toward her bedside table and picked up a black square. The target.

He shot threw the open window and grabbed the game admittedly crushing it between his claws. Then turning to look at a startled Gaz. He smirked. "You really shouldn't play those games Gazzz," he hissed, as he stalked forward making he take a step back until she fell backwards onto her bed and lashed out his tentacles holding down her legs and arms, "They might put you in a bad position." He said as he caressed her lips be for kissing her fiercely then gagging her.

He sat back and watched her for a second before he reached down and sliced her pajamas with his claws leaving her in nothing but her panties. He reached down and pinched a nipple watching her squirm, he grinned in triumph as he set in to tourcher Gaz with his claws. He dragged them down her sides leaving little pink trails; he twisted her nipples and nicked the sensitive flesh. He flicked out his tongue to taste the air. It was saturated with the taste and smell of her juices. He decided that he loved both.

He bent over and swirled his long tongue around her nipple. Covering it in his saliva he laved it and licked his way to the other nipple and treated it the same way. He head lusty wet noises and looked up and say the red face of Gaz as her drool dripped down the sides of her mouth as she sucked on her gag. She made him hotter and his cock imagined that it was getting sucked on. He shivered and reached down between them to slide a claw against the wet heat that he could taste on the air. He eyes widened till he thought that they would pop out, she began to squirm again, to get more of that wonderful friction. Zim laughed silently and whispered in her ear, his tongue dancing around the shell, "I'll get there soon, Gaz, and I plan to watch you struggle and whine for more."

He then cupped her grinding his palm against her clit through her underwear. Her eyes bugged out and she whimpered and squealed as he thrust his palm up and down watching her squirm and make begging noises.

"Oh, you like that Gaz? Then I wonder how much you'll love this." He said as he pushed her underwear aside and nicked her clit with one of his claws making her shudder into an orgasm. He licked and pinched her nipples, the pink little candies already swollen from his attention.

She rode out her orgasm, arching her back and twisting her hips in pure rapture. When she was done Zim dropped down to the floor out of her sight and she soon felt his claws scrapping up her thighs from her knees as he pushed her legs farther apart. She whimpered, trying to get a look at him but failing when the gag kept her head down. She stiffened when she felt his teeth begin to nip their way up her thighs, the tongue licking the abused flesh. He reached her thighs appendix and gently took hold of her underwear and pulled it down and off by untying the ribbons that kept it on. They were quickly tucked into his pant's pocket, but Gaz couldn't see that.

Zim went back to the job at hand. He flicked out his tongue and ran it through her southern lips. Her back arched off of the bed with a smothered squeal from her gagged mouth. Zim purred and stuck his tongue back into her cunt and tickled her insides with his tongue as his clawed finger rubbed its sharp tip against her clit. Zim felt Gaz's muscles clench, getting ready for another orgasm when he had is Pak tentacles move her head up and forced her to watch him eat her out. His big red eyes burning in to her lust hazed amber ones. That erotic sight center her over the edge making her eyes roll back into her head at the large amount of pleasure that was racking her body, and to make it worse(better) his tongue found her G spot and decided it liked the taste of that little piece of flesh and danced on it plunging her into another orgasm before the other was even done.

So the cycle continued orgasm after orgasm, pleasure after pleasure as she was began to have an over load of sensation. She made pleading noises from her mouth and Zim removed the gag out of curiosity. "P-please Zim, I can't take anymore!" she begged in a broken rough voice from all the screaming as she felt another orgasm build and she knew that this one would knock her unconscious. Zim smiled sadisticly and crawled up her body till he was right above her face his prideful grin adorning his mouth as he licked the last of her come off his lips and said a breath away from her lips, "No, an Irken invader never shows mercy." He then muffled her with his mouth as he thrust two fingers into her pussy stretching her and throwing her off the edge, her vision going blurry as she lost conscience the last thing she saw was a pair of glowing red eyes and a self satisfactory smile.

The next day at school everyone stared at Gaz. She practically leaked satisfactory and relaxation. Her whole body glowing like a bride she even would show a delirious smile, but what shocked everyone was that there was no game in her hands.

The only time during the entire day that they saw her look anything but happy and relaxed was when Zim passed her in the hallway and whispered something in her ear, everyone saw her shiver and her eyes haze over but Zim just kept walking never sparing a glance back or stalling in his step, the only difference was there was now a large smile on his face and he was fingering something in his pocket.

"Gaz-lover, I'll come back soon to see if you can last longer than 23 orgasms next time. Leave the window open, and wear some black underwear, I want a collection."

The only thing that Zim didn't know was that the Game that he had smashed wasn't the Pak control device but her Game-slave and that Gaz would be waiting for him too. It was her turn to rule the night.

**_Review and you might get more so do it._**


End file.
